Arthur wont say he's in love
by zenorules101
Summary: Based off the lovely song 'Wont say im in love" we enter Arthur's hell as the bad touch trio: Matthew-And Canada*death grip in Kumajiro* Me&dieing Kuma-kun-Who?: try to get Arthur to admit he's in love    fail summary,fail fluff but oh well x3


"Hey Iggy!" came a distinctly American voice making a rather large eyebrow twitch. Arthur refused to answer America and continued to pack away his stuff. The world meeting had just ended and people were gathering their things to leave. England had nearly finished when America came up behind him continuing to call out that horrible nick name. "Iggy, Iggy, Iggy, Iggy, Artie, Artie, Artie, Artie." _No, I am not going to acknowledge that bloody git! He needs to start using my actual name not those blasted nick names of his._ He tells himself still ignoring the other who had now started resorting to whining. "Come on Iggy I know your old and stuff but I'm right next to you, you got to hear me. Iggy, Iggy, Iggy, Iggy, Artie, Artie, Artie, Art-" with that he snapped and whipped around to see the other.

"What the bloody hell do you want America!" America just grins wide at him and stood there like an idiot. "America you have five seconds to tell me what you want before I hurt you." He growled sending the younger his best glare. Snapped out of his dazed state he blushes and nods.

"Yeah kind of zoned out there," he says letting out one of his obnoxiously loud laughs making England roll his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah I kind of just wanted to ask you something." America begins staring at his feet almost….bashfully?

"Well go head." He puffs out tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yeah I, uh, wanted to know if you would like to go on a, no let me rephrase this." Taking a deep breath he tries again. "England I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie or get dinner or something." With that the boy went completely stiff and continued to stare at the ground a blush creeping across his features, England just stares an awkward silence falling between them. "Sorry," America mumbles. "This was stupid I shouldn't have asked." As he starts to turn away England grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No I wasn't stupid just a bit sudden is all, I mean you asking me of all people on a date…" he trails off and the other turns a darker red.

"Yeah I've kind of wanted to for a while and stuff so what do you say." He looks up shyly waiting for an answer.

"I suppose dinner wouldn't kill me" he mumbles turning around to collect the rest of his things so he couldn't see America's dazzlingly bright smile.

"Cool I'll pick you up at seven, trust me you won't regret it" he chirps before running off to go make arrangement for tonight.

"Ah finally sexual tension will be resolved, non!" France calls draping an arm over the Brit's shoulder.

"Bloody frog, get off me!" he yells pushing the other off and fixing his suit. "And no it is just a date I do not plan to get in bed with him. Besides I don't even know if I feel that way about him I'm just doing this to amuse him," Arthur states attempting to leave the room only to be stopped by Spain.

"Mi Hermano you can't say something like that about the person you love."

"Oh but I can because I don't love the git" he barks glaring at the Spaniard and pushing his way past him to the door to be stopped, yet again, by Prussia.

"Dude don't lie the awesome me knows that you've wanted that stupid American for like forever now." Prussia states crossing his arms and looking triumphant at his statement.

"I do not love him!" he yells in irritation and looking around. "Is there anyone else that plans to pop out of fucking nowhere or can I leave." All of a sudden someone's standing right next to him making him jump in surprise. "A-America," he asked paling at the sight of the blond who just sighed and shook his head.

"I'm Canada," came the soft spoken response as his polar bear squirms in his tightening grip.

"Oh of course I knew that. Wait why are you here I can understand them trying to annoy the hell out of me but you?" Canada just smiles and shrugs.

"I don't want to see my brother get hurt." Was his sweet reply reminding England why he loved the boy so much. But the moment was ruined as Prussia started laughing and Canada started snickering. "I'm really here for moral support for these tossers." Prussia just laughed louder and with a cheeky grin adds,

"And he has to do something to get you back from all the times you called him America." England looks at Canada stunned and sighs, he was leaving this mad house now.

"Alright then there you had your fun I'm going home." He snaps roughly pushing Gilbert aside and storming past him towards the door.

"Ah Angleterre has to get ready for his hot date" Francis calls after him making England give him the finger as he exits the room. _Dear lord this is going to be a long night…_

* * *

><p>"Hey Arthur" chirps America as England opens the door.<p>

"Good evening Alfred," Arthur replays politely as he slips on his shoes and coat.

"I...uh got this for you," he says holding out a single Roes and smiling. "It's your national flower and stuff so I thought I might as well get you a rose cause yeah it has meaning to it," he finishes lamely and looking at the floor. England blinks but smiles and accepts the flower.

"Thank you Alfred that's very thoughtful of you um let me go put it in some water then we can leave ok." With that he hurries to the kitchen and places the lone flower in a small vase of water before heading back out to the waiting American. "Shall we go," he says walking past him heading towards the parked car.

"Uh yeah," he answers quickly following after the Brit and hopping into the driver's side while England takes the passenger's side.

"So where are we eating…and you better not say McDonalds," he growls warningly as America backs out of his drive way.

"Nah dude I mean that place rules and all but I'm gonna take you someplace special," he says laughing then turns on the music. England just sighs and leans back into his seat looking out the window. Finally they arrive at a rather nice looking restaurant and walk in immediately being seated because he had already made reservations. As England looks over the menu he's shocked.

"America is this a _French _restaurant?"

"Well yeah I know how much you like French Fries food and stuff so I thought you'd like it," he says awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. England just huffed and crossed his arms.

"I do not like French food."

"Don't worry dude your secret's safe with me," he says laughing then his face turns slightly red and a soft smile takes control of his features. "I remember when I was a kid you admitted that you liked it." England blinks and blushes too, that had been so long ago back when he first took America in as his little Brother.

"Well it's not too bad," he mumbles hiding his face behind his menu and thankfully being saved as the waitress came to take their orders. The rest of dinner went…remarkably well. They had pleasant conversations, laughed, and hardly ever bickered. The few times they did were more of playful banter than bickering. The drive home had been pleasant when Alfred put on a station that played songs they both liked which resulted with them singing at the top of their lungs all the way to Arthur's house. Needless to say when they finally got there they were both smiling dopily and giggling. Alfred walked Arthur all the way to his front door where they both stopped and looked at each other. "I had a fun time," Arthur says fondly looking at his shoes.

"Yeah me too, turned out better than I thought it would." He replied a deep blush forming across his face. "We should do it again sometimes," he adds softly and Arthur looked up and they gazed at each other subconsciously moving closer together. All of a sudden though Alfred shot out his hand and looked away his face a darker red. "Good night Arthur," he mumbles still not looking at him. Awkwardly the Brit took his hand a shook it.

"Uh yeah good night Alfred." He says letting go and going into his house shutting the door behind him. "What the bloody hell was that," he grumbles taking off his shoes and coat making his way towards the living room. "Who the hell ends a date with a handshake, god a stupid handshake not even a hug." He blushes slightly and shakes his head _why do I even care that he didn't kiss me it's not like I like him or anything _he thinks to himself as he flicks the switch on in the living room.

"Oh Arthur that is a terrible way to end a date, it should be ended with a kiss filled with l'amour, oui? Boys what do you think?" Came a distinct French accent in the room making a monstrous eyebrow twitch.

"Si, it should be filled with pasion y amor!" replied a person with a Spanish accent making the eyebrow twitch again.

"Ja, ich liebe and all that shit keseseseses!" agreed a third person with a German accent making his eyebrow twitch repeatedly and a vain bulged on his forehead.

"You guys sound like a bunch of chicks." Came the final voice soft and irritated, England snapped.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" he asked slowly voice low and cold with anger. The bad touch trio just laughed and Canada just rolled his eyes holding Kumajiro closer.

"I was dragged out of my house in the middle of eating a nice place of syrupy pancakes by the albino." Canada grumbles.

"honhonhon we were hoping to catch a glimpse of you and Amerique, non?" Francis says with his rape face making England back away a little bit.

"Ja, Hungary was going to pay us some good money to get some pictures or a video of you and America." Prussia laughs throwing his arm around Matthew.

"But it seems your 'hero' chickened out what a shame I was really looking forward to this; I could have found new moves for my Romano!" Antonio cries disappointedly resting his head on Francis's shoulder.

"Oui, I am very sorry that our dear Alfred chickened out though. You must have been very disappointed non?" Arthur glared at the French speaking nation.

"No I am not disappointed! I didn't want the git to kiss me anyway," he states looking away from their knowing faces. "Going out with that idiot would only give me a headache. I've already lived with that man and let me tell you it was no easy task putting up with his nonsense." He states stubbornly folding his arms and glaring at the three men (Canada sitting in a corner and not bothering anyone. Watching how everything turns out.)

"Keseses who do you think your fooling eyebrows we all see how you ALWAYS watch him and how you get all flustered around him" Prussia says a cocky grin on his face.

"Si, Arthur we know that you love him why not admit it? It will make life much simpler for you." Toni adds a kind smile on his face but Arthur just scoffs walking to stand in front of the three.

"No, no, no I do not feel that way about America!" he snaps eyebrows burrowing together.

"Then why do you look at Alfred all dreamy like when you think no one's looking hmm?" questioned Francis with a smirk making the other blush.

"No me and Alfred would be…a horrible couple its way to fairytale and cliché for my taste thank you very much."

"Oh but I think that you would be the perfect couple." He counters holding up the lone roes with that knowing smile of his. Arthur's eyes go wide but he twirls around turning so his back was facing the trio.

"I've already tried to love him," he says softly. "I gave him everything and he fucking left me I am not going through that again." He snaps feeling tears prick his eyes.

"Arthur this time will be different," France starts.

"Ja, you too will be equals. He's no longer the boy who left you he's the man that wants to love you and you know that. So cut the Bullshit Arthur we saw how happy and in LOVE you looked when you got back."

"Yes you need to face it and admit that you're head over heels for Alfred!" Spain finishes Arthur refuses to turn around.

"I will not admit something that is not true! I am not in love him!" All of a sudden he felt arms wrapped around him and some one's torso pressed against his back. Before he could fight though he was again presented with his rose making him smile despite himself and start to reach out to the flower.

"Why don't you give up Arthur?" Francis purrs. "That grin on you face tells all non?" England quickly breaks away from Francis and crosses his arms over his chest.

"No that doesn't mean anything." He snaps blushing and staring intently at the ground.

Spain laughs lightly and shakes his head. "Arthur your face looks like one of my beautiful tomatoes, you are most defiantly in love." Arthur eyes widen and he goes even redder shaking his head vigorously.

"No you've got it all wrong I am not in love with-"

"Keseses dude he went even redder is that possible!" Gilbert interrupts laughing. "Wow dude you are so in love the awesome me knows so and I'm never wrong!" he declares (Canada snorts at that muttering "Your wrong 90% of the time Gilbert") Arthur just keeps shaking his head.

"God leave me alone I am not in love with him!" he yells desperately. He felt a gentle hand on his should and when he looked to see who it was France was there with a soft smile.

"It's ok Arthur, there is nothing to be scared of." He assures gently thankfully before Arthur could reply the door bell rung and he ran to go answer it.

"God who is it," he starts as he swings the door open to be greeted by none other than America himself.

"Uh hey Artie I kind of forgot something." He says blushing and looking at the floor. Blinking in surprise he stares at him.

"Oh what did you forget Alfred?" he asked confused. America looked up determination written clearly in his sky blue eyes.

"This," he answers softly and before England could question him Alfred had leaned forward bringing their lips in a sweet kiss. Arthur stood there stunned for a few seconds before his kissed Alfred back. Eventually Alfred pulled back smiling down at the green eyed nation. "Wow so glad I came back for that" he says smile growing bigger every second. England just scoffs blushing and trying to hide his own small smile.

"Idiot it was only a simple kiss." He says looking away but America just laughs and gently kisses him again.

"True but it was with you which makes it ten times better" he says his expression fond and filled with love. Arthur face goes darker as he fiddles with the end of his shirt.

"Well I guess that does make it a little bit more worthwhile." He says quietly making Alfred laugh again.

"Totally" he agrees and leans in kissing his cheek this time. "Good night Arthur, see you soon."

"N-n-night Alfred, sleep well" he says bashfully still playing with his shirt. Alfred just smiles and makes his way to his car waving as he pulls out and drives away. Arthur enters the house quietly and shuts the door a small smile on his face. When he looks up he sees Matthew leaning against the door frame of the living room with a knowing smile on his face. It was then he felt a tug at his pants and when he looks down there was Kumajiro tugging at his pants leg with Alfred's roes gently held in his mouth. Looking back up to Canada with a puzzled expression all he gets is a nod as he gets up off the frame and walks into the living room leaving Arthur and the bear alone. Squatting down Arthur pets the polar bear and gingerly takes the flower out of his mouth. Bringing it up to his nose he closes his eyes and inhales its wonderful sent. His small smile grew as he thought about the wonderful night he had with Alfred leading up to that blissful kiss. "At least out loud," he starts smiling at the flower. "I won't say I'm in love with that git."

* * *

><p><strong>I was gonna end it a bit differently but I went with the kinda fluff X3 So yeah i was listen to the song "Wont Say im in love" and thought about writing this i hope you enjoyed it please review!<strong>

**Disclamer: Dont own the anime or the song so dont yell at me k ^^"**


End file.
